04 March 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-03-04 ;Comments * Peel mentions that he wrote the script for the radio series, Rebel Yell and the first episode of the series would be out on this Saturday. * Peel plays a track from Japanese group, Qujila and says it sounds something similar, but isn't sure and asks listeners whether they know. * Peel plays a track from Laibach covering Queen's One Vision. * Peel reveals that his brother Frank or Francis as he is known was born in 1941 after playing the Hi-Flyers track. * Peel reveals that his son William is a subscriber of Oink! comics. * Peel says that his favourite version of Fever is from the original by Little Willie John and then realised that the b-side to the single, Letter From My Darling, was his preference track on the record. * Peel dedicates a Ben E. King record to the Pig, who the singer is currently at number 1 in the UK singles chart with Stand By Me. Sessions *Dynamic Three #1. Recorded: 1987-02-17. *Miaow #2. Recorded: 1987-01-27. First Broadcast: 11 February 1987 Tracklisting *Squirrel Bait: Slake Train Coming (LP - Skag Heaven) Homestead *Albert Ammons: Boogie Woogie At The Civic Opera (LP - The King Of Boogie Woogie) Blues Classics *Go-Betweens: Right Here (7") Beggars Banquet *Dynamic Three: Beat Like This (session) :(JP: 'After that I think, a little country music') *Eugene Chadbourne: Window Shopping (LP - There'll Be No Tears Tonight) Fundamental *Miaow: Fate (session) *Fats Comet: Rockchester (12") World *Band Of Susans: Hope Against Hope (12" - Blessing And Curse) Trace Elements *Wailing Souls: Dance Hall Nice Again (7") Tuff Gong *Qujila: レイン・ダンス (Rain Dance) (12" - 砂の子供) Switch Corporation :(JP: 'Staying with rain, the new single from the Weather Prophets, She Comes From The Rain') *Weather Prophets: She Comes From The Rain (7") Elevation *Mongo Mange Gatoo: CIA Battlefields (LP - Death Can Be Hazardous To Your Health) Lethal Death *Miaow: The Dreamers' Death (session) *Bhundu Boys: Zvichatinetsa (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *Laibach: Geburt Einer Nation (One Vision) (LP - Opus Dei) Mute *Jesse Garon & The Desperadoes: The Rain Fell Down (7") Narodnik :(Friday Rock Show trailer by Tommy Vance) *Dynamic Three: Ten M.C.'s (session) *Woodentops: Love Train (Live) (v/a 7" - Sounds Showcase 2) Sounds *Hi-Flyers: Beer Parlor Jive (v/a LP - Beer Parlor Jive - Western Swing - 1935-1941) String *Les Zazous: (Brand New Life In) Another Town (7" - Another Town) Spell *Tetrack: We No Rap Up (shared 12" with Augustus Pablo - We No Rap Up / Suckie Yakie) Rockers *Miaow: Thames At High Water (session) *Little Willie John: Letter From My Darling (7" - Fever) King *Sewer Zombies: They Had No Right (LP - Reach Out And...) Subversive *La Sonora De Baru: Negra Linda (LP - Ritmo Tropical) Globe Style *Dustdevils: Encient (LP - Rhenyards Grin) Rouska *Scratch Acid: Mary Had A Little Drug Problem (12" - Berserker) Fundamental *Dynamic Three: Illing (session) *Miaow: Just Keep Walking (session) *Ben E. King: I (Who Have Nothing) File ;Name *020A-B3884XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 ;Length *1:57:59 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3884/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library